Princetouille
by Agents Of Elite Beat
Summary: My new story! A Ratatouille parody starring The Prince Of All Cosmos Katamari Damacy YAYZ! :p Please read & review!


Hello Agents Of Elite Beat here with my newest story. Since Ratatouille is the new FAD story that people are parodying now, I present to you all Princetouille, starring The Prince of All Cosmos!! (Katamari Damacy YAY!) This story WON'T be a script copy of the original movie, it will instead have fun twists and nice little nostalgic moments about Video Games! Now while I type this story with a bag of Goldfish next to me please remember that suggestions can be taken and criticisms are okay. NO FLAMES!!! Ciao!

WARNING: There is a lot of randomness before the story starts!

Main Cast (In Chapter 1)

The Prince (Katamari Damacy)

Mama (Cooking Mama)

Agents Of Elite Beat

Chapter 1: Meet the Prince 

The story begins in outer space, wait WHAT?!?! This story doesn't take place in outer space. Okay, okay it begins… no that's to unoriginal. OKAY!! Hello NO I ALREADY SAID THAT! Ugh… Prince why don't you just tell the story.

"You got it."

**OKAY NOW THE STORY BEGINS!!**

**Not.**

The show (apparently) begins when a classic TV turns on and shows a brown haired boy with a black hoodie a.k.a. AOEB playing Through The Fire & Flames in Guitar Hero. He then fails, horribly. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

AOEB then says. "So I guess you're here for a story… UGHHH!! But I don't WANNA tell one!" A gun is then pointed at AF's head. "Okay so, STORYTIME!" he screamed into the air. "Today we're going to read Princetouille! Now sit down and enjoy because here we go!"Elite Beat then puts a hand on the bookshelf and begins to scroll through the titles, which include "So You Forget How to Eat", "VERY BAD CARTOONS!!!", and "True Rockers Unite!" He then grabs a book labeled Princetouille. "Now our story begins a long, long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…"

"No, I'm holding the book upside-down" he then turned the book to right position for reading.

**Really, now the story starts!!**

A storybook opens up as images are displayed on the right hand side while text is displayed on the left. "25 years ago in Tokyo, Japan there was a female chef, not just a chef, a culinary goddess!! This lady was the legendary "Cue Keing Mema!"" The image shown on the book is now a smiling lady with brown hair, wearing a pink apron and bonnet and a white long-sleeved shirt. "She cooked dishes that could only be called exquisite," whoever was announcing bellowed, "She would be called across oceans to cook for kings, queens, and emperors, and all before she could drive." The announcer then paused to laugh, "By the time she was 24 she moved to New York City, got married, had a child, and wrote a book. In America she changed her name to Natalie "Cooking" Mama. (Yes. Cooking Mama's in the story ) It now shows "Cooking Mama" holding a book in one hand and a child in the other. "Her book, entitled "Cooking For Dummies", showed the world how to cook over 150 recipes from all over the world. The book was an instant hit and sold 30 Million copies! However, not everyone agreed that it was a great piece of literature." The announcer then said.

The camera then shows the face of a bald, yellow man in his thirties. He has a rough beard and bug eyes. He is wearing a white collared shirt with blue, jean pants below. A microphone is being held to his face as he is being interviewed by a reporter, the name at the bottom of the screen says Homer Simpson- Food Critique "So this is the great, godly, five-star cookbook?" Homer said. "The first thing I see wrong with the book is the title, I mean Cooking For DUMMIES!?!?!?" He then yelled. "A dummy cannot cook, no matter how hard they try! This piece of trash belongs in the garbage like all of her putrid dishes! HIYAH!!" Homer had attempted to chuck the book into a trashcan but only managed to throw the book about 2 feet. "I said HIYAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He then bent over, picked up the book, and threw it again, but it still only went 2 feet. Homer then got annoyed a picked up the book and dropped it in the trashcan. "HIYAH!!!!!!" He screamed as the book finally fell into the trash can. The screen then fades to black.

"Enter Deep Purple's Highway Star"

Agent Flame Presents!

An AF Studios Production.

"Princetouille"

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

The screen then shows the outside of an apartment in New York. Inside there is screaming, running, yelling, and the sound you get when you rub two pickles together. "GETOUTGETOUTGETOUTGETOUTOMGGETOUT!!!!" Suddenly the apartment door opens to show Elite Beat holding a scythe while chasing a green suited, two-inch tall alien, with a yellow antenna with a red dot at the top, riding a book on a wave of dishwater.

_Dun Dun!_

The screen & music then pauses as the same alien steps in front of the screen and begins to talk. "Hey you! Yeah you reading the story!" he says while tapping on the screen with a fingerless hand. "Hey may name's Prince, NO NOT THE RAPPER!" he then stated. "You may know me as the son of the King Of All Cosmos." He then sighed and sweatdropped "Aww… who am I kidding I never get any credit. Well look at that my life looks pretty screwy so far aye!" he then groaned and said "Well looks like I'm in trouble now, so let me tell ya how I got this far." The screen then fades to white.

**End Chapter 1**

Hoped you all liked it. I worked really hard now please review or be eaten alive by killer tacos!!


End file.
